1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fire rated door or a fire rated window.
More specifically the present invention relates to a fire rated door or a fire rated window which are installed in fire protection partitions, or a similar structure, to prevent or inhibit the spread of smoke and fire; said fire rated door or fire rated window comprises a mobile frame with its filling compartment which consists of a fire resistant material, and the mobile frame is partially or completely enclosed by a stationary frame component
2. Background Information
This fire rated door type is for example disclosed by European Patent Application No. 0 401 555 A2, where a glass pane is mounted in a metal frame equipped with a surrounding groove. In this case, the glass pane ends before the frame and is connected with the metal frame by means of additional metal edge strips serving as compensating adapters. The metal strips are glued with traditional fire rated glue for example made on water-glass base.
European Patent Application No. 0 612 910 A2 displays a closing ledge for metal doors, which ledge, to increase stability in the lower part, is pressed between two protruding legs.
A door frame profile for fire rated doors is disclosed by European Patent Application No. 0 444 393 A21 where a glass pane is retained in a strong door frame profile. The door frame profile is executed as hollow section and it presents, inserted into its chambers, fire rated plates that guarantee the fire resistance of such door
A fire-resistant glazing is described in Federal Republic of Germany Patent Application No. 236 45 259 A1. In this case, silicate glass panes made from tempered glass are used on the one side, and a reinforced silicate glass pane is used on the other side of an intermediate air gap. The construction of such fire-resistant glazing is realized by means of a metal frame embracing and overlapping the border edge
Federal Republic of Germany Patent Application No. 297 42 665 A1 reveals a fire retarding swing door or center pivoted door where the door frame respectively the borders of the door leaves present a thermal insulation material, extending over the entire length respectively the entire width. This thermal insulation material will expand when heat develops, such that in the event of fire, the door component includes a secure fire barrier. This door is composed of plane material, which is not transparent and, in a partial section, is interrupted by a window to be mounted.
The object of the invention is to conceive a fire rated door or a fire rated window abandoning the materials conventionally used for fire protection purposes, like light metal, wood or steel, and to manufacture said construction units at reduced cost.
The invention teaches that the foregoing object can be accomplished by a fire rated glass door assembly configured to inhibit the spread of fire and smoke in the region of a wall of a building, said fire rated glass door assembly comprising a fire protection partition of a building; a door jamb; said door jamb comprising a substantially contiguous and unitary frame structure; said door jamb being configured to be disposed in stationary manner in said fire protection partition of a building; said door jamb comprising a material to provide said door jamb with a fire rating and thus with the capability to withstand fire a predetermined time with a predetermined fire temperature on the fire exposed side of said door jamb and a predetermined maximum temperature on the non-fire exposed side of said door jamb; at least one door leaf; sad at least one door leaf comprising a glass pane to provide said at least one door leaf with a fire rating and thus with the capability to withstand fire a predetermined time with a predetermined fire temperature on the fire exposed side of said door leaf and a predetermined maximum temperature on the non-fire exposed side of said door leaf; said at least one door leaf comprising a substantially contiguous and unitary frame structure; said at least one door leaf being configured and disposed to be mobile in reference to said fire protection partition of a building; said at least one door leaf being disposed, upon assembly, to be at least partially enclosed by said door jamb; at least said door leaf comprising a first side and a second side to form a compartment therebetween; said compartment extending over a substantial portion of said door leaf; and a material being disposed in said compartment; said material in said compartment comprising a flowable material to impart to said door assembly a fire rating and thus with the capability to withstand fire a predetermined time with a predetermined fire temperature on the fire exposed side of said door assembly and a predetermined maximum temperature on the non-fire exposed side of said door assembly to thus enhance the fire rating capability of said fire rated door assembly to withstand fire and smoke.
The invention also teaches that this object can be accomplished by a fire rated door assembly configured to inhibit the spread of fire and smoke in the region of a wall of a building, said door assembly comprising: a door jamb; said door jamb being configured to be disposed in stationary manner in a wall of a building; said door jamb being comprising a material to provide said door jamb with a fire rating and thus with the capability to withstand fire a predetermined time with a predetermined fire temperature on the fire exposed side of said door jamb and a predetermined maximum temperature on the non-fire exposed side of said door jamb; at least one door leaf; said at least one door leaf comprising a material to provide said at least one door leaf with a fire rating and thus with the capability to withstand fire a predetermined time with a predetermined fire temperature on the fire exposed side of said door leaf and a predetermined maximum temperature on the non-fire exposed side of said door leaf; said at least one door leaf being configured and disposed to be mobile in reference to a wall of a building; said at least one door leaf being disposed to be at least partially enclosed by said door jamb; at least said door leaf being configured with a first and second side to form a compartment therebetween; said compartment extending over a substantial portion of said door leaf; and a material disposed in said compartment; said material in said compartment comprising a flawable material to impart to said door assembly the capability to withstand fire a predetermined ti with a predetermined fire temperature on the fire exposed side of said door assembly and a predetermined maximum temperature on the non-fire exposed side of said door assembly to thus enhance the fire rating capability of said fire rated door assembly to withstand fire and smoke.
The invention further teaches that this object is also accomplished by a fire rated window assembly configured to inhibit the spread of fire and smoke in the region of a wall of a building, said fire rated window assembly comprising: a first glass pane; said first glass pane comprising a material to provide said window assembly with a fire rating and thus with the capability to withstand fire a predetermined time with a predetermined fire temperature on the fire exposed side of said window assembly and a predetermined maximum temperature on the non-fire exposed side of said window assembly; a second glass pane; said second glass pane comprising a material to provide said window assembly with a fire rating and thus with the capability to withstand fire a predetermined tie with a predetermined fire temperature on the fire exposed side of said window assembly and a predetermined temperature on the non-fire exposed side of sad window assembly; said first and second glass panes comprising a first side and a second side to form a compartment therebetween; said compartment extending over a substantial portion of said window assembly; and a fire resistant material being disposed in said compartment; said fire resistant material comprising a material to impart to said window assembly a fire rating and thus with the capability to withstand fire a predetermined time with a predetermined fire temperature on the fire exposed side of said window assembly and a predetermined maximum temperature an the non-fire exposed side of said window assembly to thus enhance the fire rating capability of said window assembly to withstand fire and smoke. The fire rated door and the fire rated window in accordance with one embodiment of the invention may possibly comprise a fire resistant plastic/or synthetic material.
The dependent claims present further embodiments of the inventive idea.
The above-discussed embodiments of the present invention will be described further hereinbelow. When the word xe2x80x9cinventionxe2x80x9d is used in this specification, the word xe2x80x9cinventionxe2x80x9d includes xe2x80x9cinventionsxe2x80x9d, that is the plural of xe2x80x9cinventionxe2x80x9d. By stating xe2x80x9cinventionxe2x80x9d, the Applicant does not in any way admit that the present application does not include more than one patentably and non-obviously distinct invention, and maintains that this application may include more than one patentably and non-obviously distinct invention. The Applicant hereby asserts that the disclosure of this application may include more than one invention, and, in the event that there is more than one invention, that these inventions may be patentable and non-obvious one with respect to the other.